


The Lucky One

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Now that they've found each other they're not letting go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Lucky One  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Now that they've found each other they're not letting go.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _It was hard to say who reached for who first, but neither one had any intention of ever letting go._

It was hard to say who reached for who first, but neither one had any intention of ever letting go. His arms tightened around her as Buffy snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“How lucky I am.” Giles whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. To be able tell her how he truly felt and to know beyond a shadow of doubt she felt the same way meant more to him then she would ever know. 

With a smile on her face Buffy raised her head to gaze into his eyes. “I’m the lucky one.”


End file.
